


Idk what to title this

by RainbowRooster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Germnay, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gerita - Freeform, itager, top italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRooster/pseuds/RainbowRooster
Summary: Made a Christmas fic and pic for my Bf of some top ItalyI personally like myself some bottom Germany cause that’s hot, but yeah, this was also pretty self indulgent to be honest.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), North Italy - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Idk what to title this

Feliciano sat on the edge of the bed as Ludwig cautiously undressed nearby. He was surprised Germany had agreed to allow him to give him this massage. The blond was reluctant a little at first, but ended up agreeing after some convincing. The bed dipped as Ludwig climbed onto the it to lay down. He hugged a pillow as he glanced over his shoulder, face red in the low light. Feliciano softly pressed on Ludwig’s shoulder to have him lie flat, pulling the soft silk tie from behind him. He ran the blue cloth lightly along Ludwig’s spine as he brought it to the nape of his neck. Germany let out a shuddered breath before lifting his head to allow Italy to tie the cloth across his eyes. He’s only agreed to this because Flei had told him the blindfold would help him relax more. Focusing all his attention only on the feeling of the massage and not the things he decided to stare at throughout the room in his nervousness. He inhaled sharply and clutched the pillow tighter to his chest once he felt Italy straddle his backside, soft hands warming massage oil between his palms.

The first touch startled him even when it was expected. Soft, light, and jolting all at once. As Italy’s fingers began to work along his shoulders, he let himself relax, or at least try to. His heart was beating so hard it felt it might leave his chest. Why was he so worked up? Italy’s palm pressed into a knot below his shoulder blade and he let out a soft sigh. He found himself relaxing more as the Italian worked along his ribs. Face still reddened, Ludwig found himself grasping more onto the pillow he held. Italy worked his way down Germany’s back, adjusting to put more pressure once reaching the small of his back just above the waistband of his underwear. He could feel his own heartbeat drum in his chest, almost hearing it in his head, and feeling his quickened pulse along the side of his neck. He had more than just a massage planned, but he would have to keep Germany calm enough to not freak out.

It was about 30 minutes of working on Ludwig’s back that Italy decided it was time to move forward with his plan. Germany was calm, almost asleep in his current position.  
“Can you roll over? I need to work on your shoulders from the front...” Italy trailed off as he felt the blond tense under him. He sat back as Germany rolled over without saying anything, breath shallow with the pull of sleep. Tossing the pillow aside so he could lay flat, Italy returned to his spot, straddling his muscled stomach, opting to not sit directly on Germany’s waist for the time being. Ludwig sighed again as his hands returned to working on his bicep. They worked slowly on each arm before moving across his collarbone. I’m almost there, I just need to do one more thing. Italy thought to himself as he moved Germany’s arms upwards. He complied, allowing his wrists to rest above his head. Feliciano gulped, it’s now or never.

He leaned forward, pushing down along Germany’s chest, moving his hands along the defined muscles of Germany’s underarms. He pulled another silk tie from under the undisturbed blanket next to them, and leaned up to wrap it around the blond’s wrists. Dazed still, Germany didn’t realize his hands were tied until he could feel Italy’s chest brush his nose. He tugged at the binds, beginning to panic now that he was restrained.  
“Shhh, please...let me do this for you.”  
“What’re yo-”  
A soft press of skin to his lips stoped his words, and his thoughts. Italy was kissing him. Italy was kissing him. His heart pounded, echoing in his ears. The kiss was over far too soon for his liking, and he was surprised at his own trembling gasp as Italy’s lips left his. Hands returned to working on his chest, though they seemed to have a different motive now. They quickly made their way to his nipples and ran softly across the perked skin. He whimpered as they continued to move rhythmically across the sensitive nubs.  
“It-Italy, what-what’re you doing-ah”  
His words were stopped by a sharp pinch.  
“Shh! I said no talking.”  
“But this isn’t what you said-“  
He was cut off again with another sharp pinch. He couldn’t see the glare Feliciano was giving him, but he could feel it through the blinding silk. He closed his lips, testing his binds again. No luck, he wasn’t getting them free anytime soon.

“I want to hear you, not words, but the sounds you make when you feel good. When you’re relaxed.”  
The words were whispered into his neck just below his ear, followed by a soft bite to his earlobe. Italy slowly worked kissed and soft bites down Germany’s neck to return to his chest. Taking a nipple into his mouth, Italy hummed and used his thumb to work on the other. Having scooted down on Germany’s body at some point, Italy could feel the blond’s erection beginning to grow. He worked his way down to Germany’s stomach, admiring the definition of his abdominal muscles.  
“You’re beautiful.” He murmured to himself as he nibbled along Germany’s hip. The black of Ludwig’s underwear was stark against the pale skin underneath. The soft blond pubic hair lead down from his belly into the dark cloth which was straining now. Italy carefully peeled the underwear down, watching in both awe and fright as Germany’s erection was finally released. He was much larger than Feliciano in both length and girth. It rested on Germany’s thigh, not fully erect but still quite stiff. Italy pulled the only piece of clothing in his way down Germany’s legs and tossed it aside somewhere near the bed. Sitting back, he admired the beauty in front of him. Strong and muscled, Germany lie in front of him, naked and vulnerable; mouth ajar and sweat collecting along his collarbone.

Hands shaking softly, Italy touched the base of Germany’s penis, lightly stroking his fingers to the base of the head. Ludwig let out a soft moan into his arm as he turned his head to hide his face. Italy leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Ludwig’s thigh.  
“Hey! What’re you doing-don’t put it in your mou-AH!”  
Feliciano wrapped his lips around the head, pushing his lips down as he pressed his tongue to the tip. Germany let out a ragged groan, mouth opening wide as he threw his head back. Feliciano froze, startled by the reaction. He held the shaft with his hand as he moved his tongue in circles, eyes focused on Ludwig’s barely visible face. He tried to not make a fuss over the taste of the precum leaking into his mouth, definitely not liking it at all. He pushed his thoughts back as he took more of Germany into his mouth, clutching onto Ludwig’s jerking hips with his free hand to keep from choking. He could only fit a third in his mouth before his gag reflex began threatening him, so he was careful not to take too much in at once. The last thing he wanted was to ruin this by vomiting.

Feliciano’s curl bounced with the motions of his bobbing head as he set a slow pace. Germany’s hips shuddered as Italy worked. Feliciano carefully pressed his index finger to Germany’s entrance, hand still covered in massage oils. The finger slid in with no protest from Ludwig, only showing he felt it by clutching the bed sheet with his toes. Italy pressed his finger in to the knuckle, moving it slowly.  
“I’m going to put another in, alright?”  
He asked quietly. Germany only nodded, face a stark red against the blue tie across his eyes and around his wrists.  
The second finger slid in without resistance as well, and Feliciano worked slowly to stretch and relax the muscle more as he continued to suck. He added a third finger, and waited until Germany had relaxed again before moving. Ludwig’s legs fell apart as he moaned into his arm. When he felt he was lose enough, Italy removed his fingers to lube his own erection. It was kind of painful with his condition, but he wanted to continue.  
“T-Ti amo,” he whispered as he pulled Germany’s hips up to his own, feeling the blond accommodate for his weight by placing his feet onto the bed and lifting his own hips.  
“Ich liebe-hng!” Germany’s words were lost to a loud cry as Italy pushed his way in. He paused, panting hard at the fit and warmth. He’d never done this before, and it felt so good to be connected with Ludwig in such a way. Regaining his breath, he began to move his hips slowly, clutching onto the other’s waist to push himself further in. Germany didn’t last long and came almost immediately after Italy had entered him. He lay panting against the sheets as Italy looked down on him in awe.

Feliciano was a little sad that Ludwig hadn’t lasted longer, having wanted to see more of him writhing in pleasure as he was fucked into the mattress. Nonetheless, the sight of him cumming so quickly was really erotic in it’s own way. Germany lay limp on the bed, panting as his body came back from his orgasm high. But, Italy wasn’t done yet. He carefully held Ludwig’s soft member in his hands again as he pulled himself out, slowly working it back into hardness. Germany whimpered at the over stimulation, but feeling Italy crawl back on top of him got his attention elsewhere. The blindfold was removed finally, and he saw Feliciano straddling his hips, hard and sweat shining on his skin in the low light. Reaching behind him, Italy worked on getting Germany erect again, wanting him to watch what he was going to do next. Once he could feel Ludwig was hard enough again, he lifted up onto his knees and positioned himself over Germany’s erection. Feliciano made eye contact as he sat down all the way onto the blond’s hips. It was quite a stretch, even for preparing himself beforehand, but the look on Germany’s face was worth it. His eyes rolled back and he gripped the headboard tight enough to hear it creak. Italy began to move at a quick pace, enjoying how filled he felt. Germany’s cries mixed with his own now, filling the room with a hot atmosphere. Ludwig’s musk filled Feliciano’s nose as he leaned over to kiss at Germany’s chest. His hips moved erratically as he neared orgasm, feeling it build in his abdomen. Bracing himself on Ludwig’s chest, Italy pressed down hard and came in small spurts across muscled abs. The sensation was overwhelming and soon after Germany was cumming again, this time inside of the brunette.

Both lay panting for a few minutes, feeling each other close. Italy finally untied his partner, allowing him to stretch his sore shoulders some. Germany wrapped his arms around Italy,  
“Wha-what was that?” He asked, knowing that they had had sex, but not the reasons as to why.  
“I wanted to be closer to Germany,” he murmured into Ludwig’s chest.  
“Hmmmm” he hummed in response.

They would clean everything later, maybe even shower together, but for now they just wanted to be together now in each other’s embrace.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Well since the image isn’t working in the fic itself, here’s a link to it. 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/chrizard-y/art/ItaGer-Christmas-Gift-NSFW-864417536


End file.
